qumi_qumifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Juga
Juga, is a Juma - Qumi member Bio He is lazy and somewhat rude, which causes him to strongly focus on his magic very easily, and Gale lose her patience with him if he takes his skills too far. Even trying to put her on edge may be a dangerous situation. Some of his special powers is a lightning-fast transparency ability that lets him turn into smoke and moves rapidly, rivalling Gale's ability! He may use this to prank her in other times. Oh, you have your own food and decide to hide it? Don’t bother, he’ll find it! With Juga, what he sees is what he gets. Once thick as thieves with the rest of his friends, no one quite knows what he will do next. He often uses dirty tricks to succeed through life, and he is dangerously cunning. Thanks to believing he's more powerful than he really is, he can cause much trouble around the area. Fire Element The prideful Juga looks down to everything he sees below him. He is very powerful, but dangerous, but he can also be very cunning and greedy. His special power rivals Gale's ability and can use his magic to cause trouble around the area. His magical shape - shifting cape can transform him to anything around him. However, there is one thing he has in common with the others - is their connection. If you overcome you're deepest fears, and look at Juga, best to request him anything, but not his dangerous pranks. Such a wish or desire can always come in handy in a long journey... Water Element From time immemorial in the North Wind, the prideful Juga holds both the elements of fire and water. He does not fear anything and his dangerous power cannot escape and be released, lest it destroy everything that stands or blocks in its way. After all, if someday when banished to his fiery fate he will soon rise from the ashes himself and there will come a day when he will soon return to the earth from his fiery strayed shades of fire. However, as fate would have it if he should ever be banished back to his fate once again, for without him all life would someday perish. Kamella Dreamland Adventure Series After making a terrible mistake, he blinded himself with his own bitterness and anger. he blinded himself with his own bitterness and anger. This dark Juma - Qumi can win a battle with the Overwhelming Power. Beware of his fiery spirit, he becomes even more dangerous. The anger of all his friends and himself has blinded this evil being. Possessing a power of red-hot hell fire and more than just a sting in his wings – he is a creature of strong Defeat! Still speaking with ancient formality and finding it hard to move beyond his once fearsome image, he may struggle, but his intentions are pure and he is certain to find the happiness he seeks one day soon. As Defeat Defeat is the most malevolent alter ego of Juga. In the darker form of Defeat, Juga is consumed with spite and eagers to battle the angry characters from other dimensions, proving and believing himself the most powerful and angriest. Imprisoned in the Infernal, Defeat became even more dangerous when he escaped. Depiction in the series Qumi - Qumi Pop! TBA Qumi - Qumi Pop! 2 Tangled TBA Qumi - Qumi Pop! 3 Free Fall The Role of Fire and Water (Earth Arc) From time immemorial in the North Wind, the prideful Juga holds both the elements of fire and water. He does not fear anything and his dangerous power cannot escape and be released, lest it destroy everything that stands or blocks in its way. One day, however, the Fairy of the Fire grew dismayed: then she turned on Juga, saying she and the Fairy of the Water should be the only ones taking the role themselves just because not to cause danger, and began the argument before the arrogance and greed of Juga began to shiver them. She did not want to fight Juga and told him to stop taking control of both elements, but he said his only role was to take power of the elements, and shot at her with his magic, eventually knocking them down. Seeing no other way, they reluctantly used the Elements of both Fire and Water to overpower Juga and banish him to his fiery fate, creating the phenomenon known as "The Fiery Fate". It is said that more or less than a thousand years, on the beginning of the new year, Juga will soon rise from the ashes himself and there will come a day when he will soon return to the earth from his fiery strayed shades of fire. However, as fate would have it if he should ever be banished back to his fate once again, for without him all life would someday perish. Juga's Return and The Role (Water and Fire Arc) Upon reading a rumored tale, Gale realized Juga is about to return, however her friend, the Air Fairy, encouraged her to make friends instead of worrying about the supposed "rumor's tale". Unfortunately, she turned out to be right and Juga was released during the Elemental Celebration held outdoors, replacing Poppy who was supposed to attend it. Gale and her friends chased Juga into several locations. After conquering many obstacles left by Juga in their path, they finally found the twisted role himself along with the ancient 4 Elements, now reduced to inert stones. As Juga whisked the Elements away, she followed him into the portal and confronted him alone. She tried to use the 4 Elements like what she, Poppy and the old Juga did, but for that she had to find that would make Poppy appear. However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the spark, and Juga destroyed the Elements. Fortunately, when Poppy attacked, she felt a different spark in her heart; making her realize that the 4 Elements are not just some stones: they exist in the hearts of her friends and their power is still present. That spark triggered Gale, and reanimated the shattered Elements, converting them into jewel symbols for the six friends to bear. Using the 4 Elements, Gale activated an ability that struck Juga, shattering his pride from him and taking back his role. However, his pride was reformed and he is the legend of both Fire and Water. The Fiery Fate of Juga (Air Arc) During the Air Arc season 2 finale two-parter "The Fiery Fate of Juga", Gale finds herself in the fiery strayed shades of fire right after Juga took her into the past about himself banished to his fiery fate. This could be the effect on how did he return to the universe of magic, after being reformed by fire and risen from the ashes himself, just like a phoenix. As he began his sinister, prideful laughter, this past mocks and dismays Gale, who is in disbelief of what she has just seen, meeting her fate. Appearance Juga is blue and rectangular with three ear-like extensions in various shades of blue coming out of the back of his head. He often wears a red, black, green, and orange skullcap. He has black legs, and blue arms with black fingers. In the second sequel, most of his body except his jaws are all blue, and he is transparent. But in the third sequel, he wears a hood and a cape which covers his body, and he is not transparent. In Kamella Dreamscapes, Juga wears a vest and he is disguised as a bird - like creature, using the color red. As one of Maya's allies, he wears a blue cape. However, the wings are attached to his arms. As a Fire Spirit, the wings are permanently attached to his arms. Abilities Juga is dangerously cunning and he is strongly skilled with magic, and in every spell he casts. As revealed in the second sequel, he tries to stop you from clearing the level by casting a shadow or freezing some bubbles in the game. In Kamella Dreamscapes, his abilities mostly contain all elements used in Monster Legends, including Ice and physical. His special ability is known as the Overwhelming Power, which immediately defeats all enemies. He is immune to all harmful effects and has a very high health, making every level containing him even harder. Death and Defeat Juga died and got defeated in the second sequel of Kamella Dreamscapes, in the episode "Juga's Last Fate". After he reformed, he decided to release Kazumi from her final mistake. But when Star Butterfly took over her, he was shown to be very weak against the Dazzle Shockwave and her skills, and very powerful when evil; causing him to be frozen in ice and presumably broken by Star's Mending Hurricane. However, his death is actually witnessed and, as confirmed, his fate will not be revealed in the further seasons either. Although given the fact that Star stole the eternal life from him, which he uses it to heal himself, including his energy and skills. As revealed in most episodes as a living Fire Spirit, he is confirmed to separate himself from his body before being permanently frozen, while struggling against danger, developing an even darker Fire Spirit known as Defeat. Confirmed for his final death, he died during Star's explosion. Trivia *In the second sequel, Juga uses only his hands to cast his spells. **This is because only to contrast his first sequel. *Like Gale, he the second character to be taken in a serious situation. *In the second sequel, since there's no red character, Juga takes the color red as his lighting shade. **This is because he is the antagonist of the series, and in every image containing him he always appears in a red background. **In the Winter Season special, he takes another shade of blue instead of red. **This shade of blue is also used in the Maya and Red Update. However, it will switch colors between him and Red. *In the first sequel, Juga is said to be good at heart, and will help his friends whenever they're in need **However, in the second sequel, he is dangerously cunning and very powerful but still he has a good heart. *In his Qumi - Halloween bio, Juga is said to be the powerful evil prankster, and Gale's true shadow. *Juga is the only character to break the fourth wall several times, and the only character to have an evil laugh. *In the first sequel, Juga acts as a nice best friend of Gale. But as the series go further, Poppy had discovered his evil side and attempts to make a surprise attack. **This also happened to Gale in the second sequel, but she only makes a conversation with him and she only attacks if he had gone too far. *Like no other character, Juga is the only antagonist to have an endless life, causing the series to move on. **Thanks to his magic, he always comes back to life, and uses forbidden magic which are not taught in his own tribe. *He is the only prideful and greedy character of the bunch. **However, his personality does not use the word "Narcissistic", because of the female name Narcissa. *In the game, when the player fails in any Defeat Juga level, Juga does an evil laugh. **However, when he or she completes the level, he laughs again. **This is also the same when he is playable. *Juga is the only character to have no sad expression. *In the Winter Season special, Juga is seen wearing a blue cape with a hood, and can disappear with it. **However, at the end, he is seen wearing a scarf along with Gale. *Mostly Juga wears the same blue cape with a hood and contains power. **He also uses it to fly, use magic, or to do shape shifting. *Juga is the only shape - shifter of the bunch. *In the third sequel, he makes use of both Fire and Water elements. **This is because of his color and his lighting shade. *In My Bubble Pop!, Juga is considered playable by choice and the main antagonist. **In an animatic, when he made an appearance of his return, he actually frightens Maya in front of her. *In Kamella Dreamscapes, Alan Tudyk replaces Vladimir Ponomarev as the voice actor for Juga. **This is because Alan Tudyk voices Ludo in Star vs The Forces Of Evil. **Vladimir Ponomarev and Alan Tudyk can voice Juga's Soundwave Shock and his roar. *Juga is the only character to die in the series of Kamella Dreamscapes. **As a ghost, he has extreme temper and can breathe fire when it gets over the limit. He is the character to give up Defeat. The first was Pomona. **Later revealed in further seasons and Kamella Dreamland Series, he is revealed to be a Fiery Spirit, and has more feathered tails than Gale, Maya and the rest of the monsters. And later revealed in more episodes, he fuses with Maya to defeat Star, yet their Anger keeps getting absorb, leading them to Defeat. He is shown to care the rest of Maya's friends. *In the whole Kamella Dremland Adventure Series, he is revealed as Defeat, a darker Fire Spirit of Juga. *Vladimir Ponomarev is replaced with Francisco Ramos for voice acting as Juga's/Defeat's roar. **Vladimir only takes place in the Russian Series. *Revealed in the whole series, Defeat has no good heart and has a uncontrollable power. **In Kamella Dreamland Adventure 5, a 'fishing simulation game', Defeat gains two transformations in both classes, the Fire Class and the Special Class. He appears only in Gold Monster Class stages. Gallery Juga Qumi - Qumi Happy.png Juga Qumi - Qumi Image2.png Juga Qumi - Qumi Image3.png|Juga being himself Second Sequel JugaQumiQumiPop2TangledImage3.png|Juga wearing a cape with a hood in the Maya and Red update JugaQumiQumiPop2TangledImage2.png|Juga despising JugaQumiQumiPop2TangledImage.png JugaQumiQumiPop2Tangled.png QumiQumiPOP2TangledJugaStreakImage.png GaleandJuga.jpg Third Sequel JugaQumiQumiPop3FreeFallFireWater.png|Juga wielding both the Fire and Water Elements JugaQumiQumiPop3FreeFallWater.png|Juga holding the Water Element QumiQumiPop3FreeFallFireJuga.jpg|Photo of Juga with his fiery fate QumiQumiPop3FreeFallWaterJuga.jpg|Juga with the Water Element JugaQumiQumiPop3FreeFallFire.png|Juga wielding the Fire Element JugaQumiQumiPop3FreeFallFireWater2.png|A photo of Juga in New Year Fourth Sequel